


Waking Up

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac!Tim, Angst, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Amnesiac!Tim Drake has some visitors.





	Waking Up

> 1\. Alfred & Bruce

Bruce doesn't take the news well.

Tim is his son, his intelligent bird, his third Robin. There is nothing he can do and there lies the huge problem for him. Tim is helpless, doesn't remember anything. He is wary and generally silent, distrustful of the two men who come to see him after he is hospitalized.

The car accident wasn't fatal. Alfred blesses this fact, at least. They have, however, still lost Tim, in a way.

"How are you feeling, Master Timothy," Alfred politely begins.

Tim remains cautious as his two visitors take a seat by his bedside. Nervous hands remain clasped in his lap, indigo blues watch like a hawk, always so observant, always so calculating. "I feel fine."

"Tim," Bruce says, falters.

"The doctor told me I can't go home. She said I might need more surgery for my leg."

Bruce nods, reaches over to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Soon we'll be taking you home, I promise. Just hold on a little longer."

Tim looks at the large hand that's been placed on him, uncertain and fearful. It pains Bruce to be the source of it, hurts to know that Tim regards him as if he is danger rather than safety. "Okay," Tim says quietly, voice small. "Okay."

> 2\. Dick

Dick, much like Bruce, is heartbroken. His hugs are met with stiffness, there is no relieved smile or faint flush on smooth cheeks. He wants to gather Tim in his arms and cocoon them in a place that is safe and theirs, where no one can hurt either of them, where no one can disturb them. Tim is hurt, in more ways than physical, in his mind - in his head and Dick doesn't know how to fix that, doesn't know how to mend memory.

Tim is wide-eyed, gazes at him as if they are strangers, as if they haven't fought side by side, as if they hadn't bonded over sappy movies and silly songs. "Hello," that quiet voice speaks politely, cordially.

"Hey Timmy," he greets, keeps his sunny smile in place even if he wants to shatter into a million pieces. "Wanna play a round of Crazy Eights with me?"

It's a simple game. Dick just needs something to keep himself from bouncing off the walls, from giving in to his desire to crawl out of his skin, from squeezing next to Tim on the bed and whisper secrets.

"Okay," Tim says, blinks blankly. Dick takes out a card deck from a pocket to start.

> 3\. Jason

"... hey."

Jason feels sick, wants to scream. This is his fault, this is his doing. Pit sickness seeps into the corners of his vision, dark rage barely concealed by flesh and bone and sheer will.

"Hello," is the kid's greeting. He's skittish and stoic, won't look Jason in the eye and, yeah, it's understandable.

Jason is just some big, obviously foul-tempered model of a bully sat at Tim's bedside. He is no one, not the former Robin, not the estranged Batkid, not the potential murderer (although by the way the kid is eyeing him maybe that last one has crossed the kid's mind), the kid didn't even know anything until all the Batfam had come to the hospital and told Tim forgot everything, even his own damn name.

"I -" Jason cuts himself off, clears his throat loudly. Time is limited, the madness humming under his skin demands something bloody and he can't risk staying for long like this. "I'm sorry. Okay? We're going to fix this, somehow, I just... fuck, I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Okay," the kid says without hesitation, but Jason can tell it doesn't mean anything. There is no emotion behind the one word, leaving him with a void confirmation.

Jason leaves. He doesn't look back, he can't.

> 4\. Damian

Like a true son of the Batman, he comes at night when Tim is asleep.

Damian watches, listens to even breathing. Drake appears so small, so fragile in his sleep. He's come to notice these traits more recently, notices Drake more. Like how slender Drake's fingers are or the dark circles under his eyes or even the delicate way he holds a cup of coffee. Damian, begrudgingly, can admit this to himself now, if not to anyone else.

He moves closer, leans in close enough to count the eyelashes dusting pale cheeks. It's frustrating for Damian to see him this helpless. Drake has been his biggest adversary, his rival and, at times, much needed motivation. Without Drake, well, where is all of that for Damian now?

He stills, like a statue, eyes narrowing. "I know you're awake, Drake."

It takes a moment, but Tim's eyes flutter open, gaze curious and sleepy. He watches Damian with the laziness of a person who doesn't believe they are in danger and really that would be more insulting if Tim hadn't been knocked in the head so bad he acquired amnesia.

They stare at each other for a long length of silence. Drake assesses him with a calculating gaze, the investigative one that makes Damian feel like the other can see through his very soul, under his flesh and in his bones down to the marrow. He tingles under the gaze, knows he is looking back with the same level of intensity.

Drake says nothing. No snark, no questions. It is unnerving how quiet the former Robin has been.

"You are going to be okay," Damian says in the most soothing voice he can muster. He doesn't know why, doesn't understand this intense sudden surge of protective instinct, but it's there. He wants to shield the other, wants to keep Drake safe and all Damian feels is confliction and frustration at this whole predicament. "You're going to be okay."

"Okay."

Damian huffs. "You're going to be okay."

Tim continues to watch him, face half-mushed into the fluffed pillow and eyes growing glassy with drowsiness. "...okay."

Damian stays for a little while longer even after Drake falls back asleep.

> 5\. Harper & Cullen

Tim doesn't remember them, that much is clear. Harper and her brother bring well wishes and even some flowers, the kind they know Tim isn't allergic to. Cullen is nervous, hands shaking, has always been too aware of Tim, too attracted.

Harper does most of the talking, interjections by Cullen usually good-humored laughs, but Tim doesn't utter a word. He says nothing throughout the whole encounter, nods politely when he can. Harper is concerned, she doesn't know what to do.

The brother and sister leave before nightfall. Tim doesn't even utter a goodbye.

> 6\. Steph

She is scared. Steph isn't sure how else to feel. Everything she and Tim ever had, anything they've ever built, everything they've ever gone through is... gone. What is she supposed to do with that kind of information?

She's trying to be supportive, of course. She comes every day in the afternoon bringing a new book for him to read so he doesn't grow too bored in the hospital and contemplate escape ; she's joking... possibly. And Tim hasn't said much to anyone else, but he talks to her, recognizes something in Steph that he can't seem to find in anyone else.

Safety, comfort, familiarity of some kind and that she will gladly take.

They talk for hours about a multitude of things. Technology, silly stuff they did as kids (that Tim can remember at least), how awful highschool is (Tim recalls snippets which is progress maybe), funny little arguments about what the best topping is for pizza (so sue her, Steph will stay faithful to her pineapple pizza thank you very much) and other mundane things. It's easy, the flow they have still there yet the memories are disconnected. Steph tests the boundaries of them, the lines that have been erased ; like a strange game of clue.

"You remember that time we went to that fancy restaurant that served shrimp wrapped in bacon?"

Tim looks at her, has been sharing his chocolate pudding like a gentleman. "You know I don't."

"Nothing? Not even a tiny bit?"

Tim shakes his head. "Sorry, I don't remember anything."

Steph sighs, tries to make her smile less watery. "Right. Lemme tell you about it..."

Steph is scared. What if Tim never remembers any of them?

> 7\. Cass

Cass shows her support the best way she knows how : through action.

She says nothing, mute and silent. She'll place a gentle hand ontop of his, squeezes firmly. Tim smiles at her in a way that is meant to show gratitude. They sit in silence for the most part, sometimes she signs, he signs back, she's vaguely surprised he can remember that.

_You are safe._ She signs.

_I know._ He signs back. _I am safe with you._

> 8\. Babs

"Hi there, kiddo," Babs greets, thanking the stars that the hospital is wheelchair accessible. "Brought a tablet for you to use. Figured you might get bored having to stay in your room all day."

"Thank you," Tim says, accepts the gift stiffly. He watches her with interest, finds the way she approaches him warm and foreign.

Babs tries not to let it unsettle her. "How's the leg?"

"Should almost be healed. Doctor said I can go home soon..."

The word home is weighted with uncertainty as if Tim isn't sure where home is. Babs smiles," Good. The guys really miss you, I'm sure they will be happy to have you back." 

Tim nods. "Yeah, yeah me too."

> 9\. Kon

Kon waits about a week before he can't help himself. He may be afraid of Batman, but Tim is his bestfriend, his Robin, his... well, a huge part of his life. So he flies to the hospital at night, trying to be stealthy, to not be caught by any of the Bats.

And Tim is sleeping, tucked under the blankets and hands curled by his chin. "Tim," Kon whispers as he steps closer, moonlight peeking through the shades giving him just enough light to navigate the room without the use of super senses. "Tim."

The boy on the bed stirs, wakes slowly, sits up and stills. "Who...?"

Oh, that hurts more than Kon thought it would. "I'm, uh, a friend." He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, offers a nervous quirk of lips. "Mind if I sit down?"

Tim purses his lips in that way that says he's thinking about the disadvantages of such a proposition. "Sure."

Kon sits down heavily, slumps a bit. He licks his lips and - what is he supposed to say? "So it's true. You can't remember anything." Tim nods. "You don't remember me?"

Tim shakes his head, hesitates before speaking. "You said we were friends?"

"Yeah," he smiles weakly at Tim," bestfriends."

"You're my bestfriend?"

A snort. "You don't have to sound so shocked."

Tim ducks his head. "Sorry. I just... you seem really cool."

That makes him sit up and puff out his chest. "Of course I am."

Tim laughs and asks questions, loosens up the more they talk. Kon knows he shouldn't stay : he has school in the morning, if he's caught Clark will chew him out and Batman may actually take out the kryptonite this time. However, Tim is too important and he can't quite bring himself to leave just yet. Maybe he'll wait until Tim falls back to sleep.

> 10\. Bart

Bart nearly vibrated out of existence waiting for an opportunity to visit Tim. He says as much when he pops in out of thin air, holds up his hands in a surrendering posture to show his startled (and very amnesiac) friend he means no harm.

"Oh my god, Tim. You can't remember anything? Not even me? I wanna feel insulted, but that's just sad, dude. How am I supposed to live without you?!"

Tim laughs, quiet and relaxed. "You seem to be doing fine."

Bart flops his body over Tim's waist very carefully and huffs. "No fun, dude. Hey, when you finally get out of here, can I sign your leg cast? You are going to get a real leg cast right? Like, a white one that's blank? I wanna be the first one to write on it!"

"Sure," Tim shrugs, looks at the way his leg is lifted up and wiggles his toes. The pain is hardly noticeable, even with the medicine rubbing off. "I'll let you be the first. After Kon."

"Aw man! I'm your friend too, dude!"

Tim takes one look at Bart's pout and feels himself cave a little. "... if he gets mad at me I'm blaming you."

> 11\. Gar & Raven

They come out of respect for their fellow teammate and also to check in on Dick.

Dick had informed them of Tim's condition, poured his heart out about the unfortunate accident. Beast Boy and Raven come under the cover of night, mostly because Gar sticks out like a sore thumb with his green complexion and hair.

"Woah!"

Tim is obviously confused when in dumps two figures he hasn't met before from a dark purple and black swirling portal. Gar smiles toothily, sticks out his hand and introduces himself. Rae is less forward, speaks in low tones to explain their appearance.

"I'm the leader of the Teen Titans?"

"All Batboys take that role basically," Gar snarks. "We really miss ya."

"That's sweet," Tim says with bemusement. "I, uh, hate to tell you this, but I'm not sure I'll be coming back."

"Perhaps," Rae says cryptically. "We'll see."

> 12\. Selina & Harley & Pamela

Bruce tells Selina that Tim is talking more. It gives her the go ahead to stop by Gotham General Hospital with two tag alongs. Harley and Pamela are also concerned for their favorite Robin.

"Timmy," sing-songs Harley who almost tackles the poor injured boy if not for Pamela hauling her back.

"Careful, he's still hurt," the plant protector scolds.

Selina ignores them both, approaches Tim slowly and sits in the most graceful fashion on the right side of the hospital bed. "Hi Tim," she greets with red painted lips and a comforting smile. She removes her circular shades as she speaks, wants Tim to be able to see the sincerity in her eyes. "How are you, kitten?"

"I..." He wavers, looks down at his hands on his lap. "I'm not sure."

Selina hums, allows the other two to set up on the bed and baby Tim for a bit. Instead she directs her attention to a book, picks it up with a smile. "Oh, are you rereading _A Separate Peace_? John Knowles is your favorite author, I remember you telling me once."

"Yes," Tim is currently battling Harley who is trying to pinch his cheeks. "Steph left it for me. I already read _Phineas_."

"Oh! Oh! Read to us. I like story time," Harley chirps and maneuvers closer to Tim for a cuddle, her frame squished against Tim's on the small bed.

"Don't push him off," Pamela warns. She sends Selina a 'go on' look.

"Hm, let's see..."

> 13\. Cassie & Rose & Miguel

The rest of the Teen Titans under Red Robin's command soon find their way to Gotham. Batman has made it explicitly clear that this is to be done discreetly and shortly as he is getting annoyed with so many unwanted visitors.

Cassie takes the lead, already annoyed at Conner and Bart for coming without her and for having to ask for permission to see her friend. Rose is told to be on her best behavior and Miguel is, well, told to stop flirting with the male nurses and focus on their injured friend. 

And Tim is, well he is -

Cassie isn't sure how to describe it. He is flighty in a way, but in control, greets them in a polite manner similiar to being introduced to a stranger. She knew he lost his memories, but to see it clearly infront of her is... daunting. He stiffly sits there until she reveals that they are friends, know Conner and Bart. Tim sags immediately and genuinely smiles.

"You're Cassie?" She nods. "Good. I... I'm sorry I was cold at first. I'm just getting used to so many new faces that I'm supposed to know."

She understands and tells him as much. Rose hugs him, nuzzles their cheeks together while Miguel starts in on this long rant about how crazy things have been without Tim at Titans Tower. It's normal, in a way, for them all. For a moment Cassie pretends that things will return to the way they were soon.

> 14\. Tam & Luke & Leslie Thompkins

Tam sighs. "WE is going haywire over this. I can't believe all of the news coverage. I don't even know how they got the information to begin with!"

"Someone ratted you out, Tim. Sucks, but it happens. Hope the jerk got a shiny penny for their story," Luke pitches in.

Tim is silent. He watches them like a hawk, not really saying anything. He sits still for Dr. Thompkins who is checking him over privately on behalf of Bruce and to quell her own worry. The visit is strange for everyone, trying to skip around the obvious.

Tim let's them chat for the most part, shoves information in the back of his mind to analyze for later. He wants to know more about his life, his person, yet he is too afraid to ask, to delve deeper into the mystery.

He doesn't want to admit to anyone he is afraid of what he will find.

> 15\. Duke

He comes alone, head ducked guiltily as he knocks on the doorframe. He's waited too long, way too long. It's been eating away at him for weeks, fear land locking his feet outside of the hospital until now.

Jason isn't the only one to blame for the accident. If he'd just been quicker, more observant, didn't call for backup to get Tim on the road in the first place, listened to instructions instead of charging ahead out of eagerness then maybe, maybe...

"Hi," Duke says. "Can I come in?"

"Hello, you may."

So Duke sucks it up and takes the chair beside the bed, plops down heavily. He wrings his wrists, nervous, isn't sure how to start - "I'm Duke. Uh, we are friends. We were just a couple of comic book nerds and I, um, really look up to you, you know? And I just, oh god, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry, Tim. It's not just Jason, it's my fault too and I should have listened to you. God, so sorry, so sorry, man."

"Hey, hey, calm down." Tim tilts his head, eyes softened in concern. "It's okay, no one wanted this to happen. It's... it's okay. Things are going to be okay."

And Duke, oh god, feels like such a child because he's crying and Tim is the one who needs comforting, has lost all his memories and doesn't even remember his own family. Yet, Duke cries and Tim is reaching over to lay a hand on his arm, rubs in tiny circles.

He keeps saying he's sorry, blubbering. Tim never says anything that points to blame and Duke really appreciates it.

> 16\. Jim Gordon

Tim has touched the lives of quite a few people and the Commissioner of the Gotham County Police can count himself as one of them. Jim holds a candle to this boy, so smart and just this side of good humored, can hold his own against the best and worst of Gotham. But Jim sees things others fail to, at least from what he can tell.

He's drawn to Tim like most people end up when snagged into the kid's quiet orbit, pulled in too quickly to realize it until it's too late, often without meaning to. But Jim sees the loneliness, the duty drawn lines between the boy's brows and the eagerness to prove himself, to be something more than what other's perceive. He also sees the hurt and the pain, the self-doubt, the mask that paints a CEO and adopted son overlapping the broken pieces inside just enough to hide it from plain sight.

Tim Drake is a wonder. Tim Drake is a good young man, promising, full of potential.

Jim feels bad when the boy jumps as he enters the hospital room. "Sorry," he gruffs, scratches at the stubble under his chin. "My name is Jim Gordon, Commissioner of the GCPD. I... I know your dad."

Tim nods, watches him and Jim sees the guarded caution that is all too familiar. "I don't remember anything about the accident. I already told the other officers that."

"I know," Jim grabs the chair by the bedside and sits, leaves a good foot between them for the kid's sake. "I'm here to check up on you. Babs said she came by - she's my daughter. I've known you since you were just a boy who ran around with a camera."

"A camera?"

Jim smiles sadly at the voice of confusion. "Yeah, you were this little photographer."

"No one told me that," Tim admits, eyes alight with curiosity.

Jim takes the leap he has been given. "I could tell you about it. I have tons of stories. Once I had to rescue you out of a gutter. Your mother was livid." And he talks, talks himself nearly hoarse with story after story. He makes Tim laugh and the sound will stick with him for the rest of the night.

> 17\. Lady Shiva

She comes for a reason she does not name. Perhaps it is fondness, perhaps not.

Tim was one of her finer students, had been good to her daughter, had been respectful. There is a pity in losing someone with so much potential, a pity in losing a fellow warrior.

She slinks her way into the hospital after dark using the rooftop entrance, careful not to run under the detection of the other Bats in the area. Tim, as she expected, is asleep. There is peace in his expression, a book tucked near his arm he must've been reading before dozing into sound slumber. She won't wake him, she's decided, gently removes the book to place on a table within arm's reach of the bed, tugs the sheets up to cover the boy up to his chin.

She watches him a moment longer then leaves the way she came.

> 18\. Ra's & Pru

Ra's has waited patiently for this moment.

It has been two months since the incident that has taken away the young detective's memory. Timothy has returned to the Wayne Manor, been given increasing freedom as the recovery of the young man's leg progresses. Timothy has taken to walks in the wide expanse of the grounds, slowly regaining the clever wits that had enamored the Demon's  
Head some time ago.

Ra's has waited patiently for this moment.

He is accompanied by Prudence on the day that Timothy is alone at the Manor except for the rather nosy butler who is occupied elsewhere in the large estate. They come upon him inspecting the foliage, expression lost in thought.

"Timothy," Ra's greets as he reveals himself with a flourish.

The young detective turns, eyes narrow in suspicion. "Who are you?"

A pleased smirk rises forth, unbidden. "Salvation, dear Timothy. A chance to regain all you have lost and more."

Intrigue meets his statement. "And what do I have to do to obtain that?"

A dangerous curl of satisfaction hums through Ra's as he gestures for Prudence to hand over a venom green shroud matching the Demon Head's own. "Follow me."

Ra's has waited patiently for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this flows well! I like Amnesia AUs a lot. Sorry for the ambiguous cliffhanger, I don't think this will have a sequel or after recovery part unless I feel privy to write one later.


End file.
